With time
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: So long has passed since the devourlord was sealed away that the world forgot her, yet the master of Death has never forgotten his soulmate and its about time they meet again. GigxRevya
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I double checked the orthography and the story, it seems that I didn't uploaded the final version.... sorry, already solved and re-uploaded.**

* * *

**WITH TIME**

**_Heroes or villains, their deeds become history, the history becomes story, stories become legends, legends become myths and with time myths become dust..._**

A guide in the most secure room of one of the more important museums of the world stood besides a heavy duty glass case holding an ancient treasure on immensurable value in front of a bunch of tourists, he looked at them and noticed that a few were actually renowned scientists and reporters before starting his explanation.

"A lot of myths exist in this world, here in the royal museum of universal culture we try to preserve not only history but stories, myths and legends as they are a very important part of how every culture and civilization have evolved from its roots, however a very ancient myth had recover strength and publicity recently thanks to a puzzling and amazing discovery."- He said while motioning towards the contents of the case and continued.

"It was said by story tellers that at the beginning of civilization the world was in chaos until a great king united it, however at his death an evil god or perhaps a demon of death and destruction was released over the world to destroy it, this entity ruled while destroying the world for hundreds of years until a descendant of the king sacrificed him or herself in battle with this titan to seal away its evil and powerful spirit for it was too strong to be truly killed or destroyed."-He looked once more at the public, some of them were taking notes, yet his explanation hadn't finished yet.

"there is also And old myth from around 5000 years ago connected to that previous story that tells of an evil and powerful overlord, a red demon fierce and strong , cruel and bloodthirsty that unlocked the power of the god of destruction and death and used it as his own power to conquer all the continent that was known as Prodesto in that era in over merely 1 year of campaign, the myth varies about it being a red demon with the voice of death or something called world devourer, not a true name and no more description than it wielding a black sword made of the rocks of the underworld and that this tyrant was always referred as being related somehow to red color remains to believe that it was slightly true; The myth says that at the end it was defeated when a coalition off all the races that existed then united to fight against such foe, the battle was supposedly fierce and was almost lost until a sacred hymn was sung with the power to paralyze the tyrant and call out the powers of the god of death long enough to give the fighters a precious moment to strike down the terror leaving behind nothing but the black sword which absorbed all the evil of the creature with the ability to give immensurable power to anyone who wielded such weapon at the cost of mind and soul, supposedly it was then sealed away in the deeps of a mountain by those that survived the final struggle with its owner. However some strange things about this myth still remain to discard completely as unreal....."- He trailed to create suspense.

"As we all know all legends always have a tint of the reality in which they are based and regarding the one I just told it is a fact that all the remaining races of the world know of this myth it no matter how scattered around the world they are and those that are extinct also knew it, in the south border of Orvelisk, anciently known as Orviska some ruins of what should had been an humongous castle were found recently , and now this sword made of onyx was found suspended in the air by eerie chains inside a cavern under a mountain, in the most inaccessible chamber of what appeared to be a whole sub terrain fortress. This discovery is so important that the sword has not been touched by a single hand, only the most specialized technology had been used to manipulate such a delicate treasure and in site spectrum analysis gave and estimated existence time of 5500 years give or take few hundreds more or and until all the appropriate equipment is brought here to the museum to provide a safe and more exact analysis the sword shall remain at display behind this security crystal, the analysis also confirmed that the whole blade is made of the purest onyx ever found, a mineral universally known for ancient civilization to have connections with the underworld, the darkness of the night and death which gives another point of reference to the myth; As you can imagine this single sword has created a lot of controversy, yet until a full analysis is complete we can only speculate so much ".-With that explanation the museum guide finished the last tour of the day, he then went ahead to the exit with the group of tourists without noticing that a young man remained behind.

The young man had striking blue eyes with 2 diagonal blue stripes under each eye and silver white hair, a small but sad grin played in his lips while a whole gallery of emotions played in his eyes making his expression unreadable, he just stood there watching intently the sword for hours after the museum's personnel closed and turned off the lights, not even aware of anyone still being inside.

After a while he got closer, the proximity sensors ignored his presence even when he touched the glass.

-"It's been a long time...kid"

**Revya´s POW**

I don't know how long has it been, Does it matter? I practically destroyed half of the known world and then conquered the other half, at the end I fell into an obvious trap, I knew all my lackeys would abandon or betray me sooner or later, I should have killed Dio and that Diness, I doubt Lobo would have done planed that ambush, he was really enjoying himself managing my empire and Kanan is out of question, she was organizing my or rather Gig´s religion, Gig..... how the fuck did he became all nice all of a sudden?, after all this time I still cant understand it, yet I have acknowledge that it was his betrayal the thing that actually hurt me enough to let them finish me, it was at the middle of that fight that I somehow lost contact with him, which was a big thing since we were fused, then I reacted and came back to the real world when that girl Layna boasted with a " still kicking, huh?" I didn't care about what she was saying, but then she had the audacity of asking for last words thinking I would repent, the nerve! HA, AS IF!

Maybe they had wounded me a lot, but I could have taken them even if I had to go along too. I called Gig, he could take my body if he wanted as long as I got to kill those maggots, however when he responded he sounded completely different, his voice sounded different, not so hoarse and he sounded confused and spoke nonsense about being killed by someone once, I lost track of the conversation at that point when the world eater joined the talk but I could clearly sense his despair, his shame, his surprise, I didn't liked it, not one bit. Then more answers and truths came to the light, everything was Virtuous plan because of Drazil whatever that was, I was a world eater, Gig would return to heaven and became a good master of death and get a new body....BHA! I would not have permitted that, but he said please, he had never said that or asked for anything nicely before and although time has passed I don't know if that made me lose my guard and they took the chance of it or if I silently gave my consent; then, as if there we rent enough surprises already he said he liked me, my heart both raced and broke, next and in a reassuring and caring tone he said goodbye, It took me like 200 years to understood that , now at this point I cant remember everything but I remember clearly his words, "If we ever get the chance....Let's have some fun kid?" that may have sound nice and good but I knew that it was a goodbye, only I could have detected the sadness in his voice, however I knew those insects would have not let my soul go nor would Virtuous allow me to reincarnate ever, then he left, the feeling was as if part of my soul was being ripped apart, well in a sense it was, after all that I had no energy whatsoever and nothing mattered anymore, not like it did before, but at that moment I couldn't do anything anymore not even fight back, yet I tried, but I was too hurt, too angry, too wounded and too tired and above all I knew I would never see or hear Gig again.

Then they decided to seal me inside the sword where Gig was sealed before, Oh delicious irony! If I ever get out of here I'm tracking all their descendants and killing them in the most painful way I can.....well, at least I wasn't alone here, not at first, Danette was with me, I was really mad but she tried to be reassuring, she was different from the ditz I had known and whenever my temper got out of hand like when I could hear or sense what was happening in the outside world and I forced some of my power to be let out of the sword she singed that cursed lullaby that put me to sleep, After a lot of thinking I came to the realization that its a world eaters souls where its power is, how else could Raksha used Feinee´s powers or how could I project my energy outside the sword sometimes before Danette put me to sleep? And Danette, I'm actually glad that she was with me even if it was for a time.

In the beginning I didn't even spoke to her, she did all the talk and when something angered me she put me to sleep, a few decades or centuries later I finally responded to her, we spoke about the world and eventually the topic went to our childhood and everything, I of course got angry again and she sang that damn lullaby, with time we could speak without me trying to kill her nonexistent self, however every and each subsequent time I slept longer and every time I woke up she was weaker until one day I woke up and she wasn't there anymore, It was only natural as her soul was a mortal one and whatever energy she had as a crimson tear was mostly used when sealing me and the rest was used to simply maintain her and to put me to sleep. She disappeared, I don't know when that was, I lost track of time a long time ago, It doesn't help that I finally lost any contact with the outside world a little after Danette disappeared, I remember the sound of chains and a holding sensation surrounding the sword and after that no more sounds came from the outside world and no longer could I project energy outside the sword, maybe they finally decided to throw me into a pit or something.

Many hundreds or perhaps thousands of years have passed since I was defeated, maybe they were only a few years, I don't know, for the most part I have slept, practice combat or reminiscence not having nothing better to do after I learned to make something like a materialization of myself in this blanc world , however a few days ago some noises woke me up, first steps and movement, then voices, I couldn't understand any words, but soon I felt less suffocated, the bounding chains were lifted and the sword was released, however the sword was not touched , at least not by anything living, I would have take over any body immediately, I could sense the sword being moved and put somewhere, probably in display because I could hear a bit of the noises close but always a bit afar, like outside of glass. Where they making fun of me? And spectacle or show? "Oh look, that is the sword where the devourlord is sealed", just wait till I have my chance, over time my anger had gotten cold and controlled, I'm not that impulsive anymore and I have also learned to direct all that anger to fuel me and the moment someone touches this sword, and that will happen sooner or later, Ill be back, I can wait, I have time.

I sense a presence near, its....familiar somehow but after much time I don't recognize it, maybe I'm just confused. It's been in front of me for hours now, Why do I feel anxious?, its getting nearer....

-"It's been a long time...kid"

-?!

**Virtuous POV**

After the final battle of the devourlord I saw how that poor child was sealed in the onyx blade, Gig remembered his life as Vigilance and returned to heaven before I as the body I was using was finally crumbling. And once in Heaven I reincarnated which means I simply put my soul into a new body, however Haephness was not happy with me, the body I was given was ,if still a divine one ,a copy of the old body of Layna, an eternal reminder of what happened and as for Vigilance I did not see him until a century or so later, he still looked the same he avoided me at all costs.

With both masters back the world of Haephness regained a bit of its former balance, Drazil´s master of death Gamma couldn't catch all the souls of the drazilians Layna harshly killed at once when she came back to Heaphness and so new souls managed to enter the cycle in our world of Haephness, however it became a cold war between the 2 worlds for the gathering of souls.

In the world bellow Layna achieved if not an unification at least an understanding between nations and races, at least at the beginning for as soon as reconstruction began and nations were reestablished they began to quarrel for the treasures and territories the devourlord had amassed although a lot of them had been removed in secrecy while or soon after the devourlord was trapped in maize forest, and for a few decades the world went in relative peace however that changed when Layna grew tired of such quarrels a few centuries later and she secluded herself in the remains of the hidden village for a few millennia in the argument of guarding the onyx blade that every so often emanated energy as the devourlord tried to break free, fortunately Danette always managed to stop her, as time passed until her seal finally lost all her strength, Layna and I refused any more sacrifices to be made for the devourlord. Layna made a decision, her last one, another crimson tear seal would be meaningless for it would wither away with time so a divine instrument would have to be made to hold back the dormant yet dangerous strength of the devourlord or rather to prevent her power to surface outside the onyx blade, and so with all the might Layna possessed as a world eater Strong's chains to hold the dark sword and prevent any living being even gods to touch the sword were made, leaving only a mortal soul that returned to the cycle behind.

After that I stumbled upon Vigilance in heaven, a rare occurrence since he preferred to be in the world and always avoided me, he was laying in the ground looking at the sky, and when he noticed me and stood up I could help not but to take a step back in fear.

-"Trying to pick on the pase ya old hag?"- He said, in his eyes I could clearly see his spite and discontent, this was not Vigilance, this was Gig and he hated me.

-"V-vigilance?" –I asked with a tint of fear in my tone and he smiled sadly but smugly at the same time.

-"Why don't we leave it at "Vig" for short? I took all the blame ad responsibility for all I did and a good deal of what the kid did too, but was it really necessary to finally cut her from the world like that? As if being sealed in that sword wasn't enough you devised a way to "chain" her even more. For how long has she been alone since that goat faded? I'll tell you, a lot more than I did!- He said clearly upset.

-So you've been....keeping tabs on her? - I felt bad even tough I knew that it had been necessary and I could not imagine how he felt, but I was also glad that someone cared for that poor child whose life I messed up, and Vigilance clearly did as he was so disturbed as to act like Gig.

-Yes, I had to make sure no one tried to harm her in any way even if I hadn't gather the courage to see her, one way or another she's still my soulmate, and Its my fault she's stuck there.

I was about to respond him when Heaphness herself appeared.

-Oh my, and what is happening here? – Heaphness asked in a light tone while looking at us with an enigmatic smile.

-Vigilance and I were discussing the devourlod´s situation.-I said with a steady and calm tone.

-Is that so? I'm well aware of what her situation is, and I cannot help but somewhat agree with Vigilance, but also is truth that the devourlord is too dangerous as to be let alone to roam free.

Heaphness said in an even more calm tone while Vigilance looked away and groaned.

-However and despite the treat she presents and her past deeds and choices its also truth that she is not to be blamed completely for them just as Gigs actions were partly Drazils fault the devourlord´s choices can also be tracked to you Virtuous. – Vigilance turned to look at Heaphness so fast that I heard his neck crack as he did so while I stared at Heaphness with my eyes wide open and shame in my heart.- Your plans and actions towards that child ended in a great resentment in her heart. Not to mention they failed completely, which makes the devourlord another victim in this silly conflict with Drazil and as such I will propose something.

Heaphness made a pause to look at both of us, her gaze felt hard on me but softer on Vigilance, then she addressed him.

-Vigilance, I know that Gamma is also fiercely trying to take souls but there will be a moment when that sword will get free of those chains, what would you do if or rather when the devourlord´s soul gets free?. Would you take her soul with you or would you take it to the cycle?

Vigilance's checks reddened even if barely while he answered Heaphness.

-I would personally like to take her with me although its not within my power to give her a body I would gladly offer mine like she did before however I would as ask her what is that she desired and follow her wish as long as it does not harm the world, in which case I would not leave her alone again.

Haephness smiled satisfied with his answer and spoke again

-Then this is what I propose. When that sword is set free you will get a change to get to her and house her soul with you until you are sure she wont try to destroy the world, then a body shall be provided to her, however you must not distant yourself from your responsibilities as master of death for Drazil would take advantage of it again.

-Will I be allowed to do what I deem necessary to hold true to that and not allow Drazil to interfere ? –Vigilance's smile sent a shiver trough my spine, perhaps a lot more that memories of Gig had remained within him.

-Yes.

That was the end of that conversation, after that we were dismissed and resumed our duties, I did not see Vigilance often, but whenever I got a glimpse of him his expression was happier and hopeful, then the day when the sword was found and freed of its chains by humans and their technology, it had passed millennia, yet everything seemed as fresh as if it had been days earlier.

**VIGILANCE POV**

I had waited for hundreds of years for someone to find their way to the onyx blade and free it from those chains until humans managed it with their machines, if anyone alive would have touch them they would have died immediately, but now finally I stood in front of her. It has been so long that to the world we are not even stories, the world barely remembers anything about us anymore, and yet I find a bit ironic that it is us that still linger in the world's history and conscience and not the ones that defeated us. A lot of memories come to me, they are still fresh in my mind as Heaphnes´s promise is in my heart, from the moment I reincarnated in heaven a heavy burdens filled me, not only for all I did as Gig but for All that happened to the kid, It was even my fault that she was created and in a twisted sense it feels good to know that I'm the reason of her existence and despite all that we did in our time together I do not regret our meting.

I'm anxious and really nervous, it has been so long..... How will she react? Will she even remember? I was only 200 years trapped in that sword and I was already filled with loneliness to the point of madness..... She had been here for far longer than that.

-"It's been a long time...kid"

I've been here in reminiscence for hours about you kid, I admit that I fell for´ya and I hope you can forgive me for leaving you alone, its time we met again. Being a god has a lot of advantages , and being invisible to the technology is just one, I have waited too long, and no matter what you choose or how bad your mind state is kid, I'm here for´ya and as my hand trespasses the reinforced glass and takes a hold on the sword I think of you .

* * *

**Thanks for the complains about grammar and orthography, problem solved, wait for the endings.**


	2. Bad Ending

**ENDING 1 (BAD) **

The hand of the master of death slipped past the security glass easily for there is no place death cant reach and as soon as his fingers got a grip on the sword he found himself in the darkness inside the onyx blade he remembered being sealed once for over 200 years.

He looked around but found nothing until a voice from above getting close caught his attention .

-Never thought I'd see ya again Gig..- walking upside down towards him was world eater Revya, in her right hand she held a not so metaphorical version of the onyx blade, her eyes were between calm and void.

-Did´ya miss me kit?- Gig said, he was not the Gig she knew and he was not the Vigilance of his own memories, maybe Vig was actually a good name for him he had decided.

-Maybe I did... or maybe I didn't, it's hard to know, after all this time....

Gig looked up, there was world eater Revya, the devourlord, his soulmate. She circled him like a phynx stalking it's prey before leaping for the kill, none of them dared to spoke until she blinked slowly to focus on him better.

-I never expected to see ya again, much least would I have thought it would be you the one sent to finish me. Well...you're welcome to try! – She said and launched herself at him.

Gig barely managed to parry her attack with his scythe out of instinct, he hadn't fight seriously since Layna/Virtuos killed him yet Revya was being deathly serious or so he thought, it took him the parry and deflection of some hits to separate himself a bit a counter attack.

-I know you missed me and that I'm irresistible, was it necessary to launch yourself at me, you know you can have me anytime kit!

Revya laughed dryly and launched herself again against Gig he was fairly holding on his own, but this had been her domain for 5000 years.

-Really? When I actually needed you were lost in your memories while little me fought an obnoxious army with the master of life, 2 of your old pets another world eater , all the nereids and half the world I didn't killed and most of the ones I did. That was maybe the only time I really needed you, and then I was left to rot on this sword for who knows how long! Are you surprised I wouldn't launch at the first change of getting out of here?

Gig heard her words while they exchanged blows, it pained him to hear that and made him feel even more guilty for leaving her, and that was a bad thing because he was distracted if only for a second; However a second was all the devourlord needed to get the upper hand and deal a front trust that impaled the master of death a little above the stomach, a deathly blow that didn't killed him immediately but that gave him one or two minutes of time.

-And better yet, you can pay back for the lost of my body with yours.- She said with a tint of malice in her voice.

Gig´s scythe became his floating armor again while a small tickle of blood ran front the corner of his smiling lips, he knew his true end had finally come and he would be gone soon, he was somewhat delighted that it had come this way, dealt by his soulmate, it was appropriate...

He noticed the proximity between them and saw her clearly in front of him still holding the sword at a steps distance, she was pretty, more so than what he remembered, her expression was amused but somewhat somber and he could see in her eyes all that she felt and he decided that he would be selfish once again, one last time… she was the only person that he had cared for, not even Resilience when he was Vigilance had he cared for like this, not in this way, he wanted to do something for her, for all the trouble he had caused her, for all the fun they had together, for all they shared for all that could but wouldn't be, in this situation there was little he could still manage but he would do something ,all for her , his job as master of death, Drazil, Haephness, that didn't matter they could go to hell all that mattered was she.

He took a step forward worsening the wound, then he raised his arm and caressed her check with his hand, she could have twisted and turned the sword to end him, but she didn't, she instead let go of the sword in his abdomen not understanding what was happening; Then he smiled or rather smirked in his Gig way, held her by the shoulders and pulled her to him roughly to crush her lips with his.

It was a harsh and forceful kiss at first, none of them closed their eyes and after a few seconds she responded the kiss and tasted his blood while their tongues entwined, never did she adverted her gaze from his, an eternity later he broke apart and hugged her as much for balance as for the sheer need, and while in that position he leaned over and said in her ear.

-I'm sorry, please forgive me for everything kid, I don't regret ever meting you and even if it was brief we had fun again. Please try to enjoy the world instead of destroying it, Haephness can tell you everything and if you ever see the gods of Drazil kill´em for me, will´ya? .... Y´know I think I fell for´ya ....- He took her hand and put it over the swords grip- in more than one way….wish I had acknowledged it back then....

And before she could respond anything he pulled her into another forceful kiss once more, each second that passed he started to be less solid and she realized that with the kiss he was giving her his soul and his power before dying, the last thing he ever saw was a tear running down from one of her eyes, he then vanished and the sword fell to the darkness by the feet of its mistress.

The next morning a great commotion happened at the museum as the Onyx sword was stolen from the reinforced display case, however no videotape was issued to the media and the law and investigation forces could not comprehend the tape of the security cameras as every analysis they made revealed the recordings to be truth. The cameras showed how a young man with strange clothes and what appeared to be floating shoulder guards and markings bellow his eyes appeared from nowhere in front of the display case a bit before the museum closed, the people didn't seem to notice him and just passed by, when asked no one remembered seeing him, he stood for hours in front of the display and then he smiled and extended his hand to touch the crystal, however the sensors never registered his presence and amazingly his hand passed right trough the glass as if it were mist or water, he took the sword and what appeared to be black and red energy lashed out from the sword and covered him , after a few minutes a whole new wave of energy lashed out to and from the sword shattering the reinforced heavy duty glass and started to become absorbed by the obscure figure, however when it finished and the figure was visible again the man had disappeared and was replaced by a young woman with red hair, equally strange clothes and the same floating armor, she strengthened her grip on the sword and looked around then she headed towards the nearest window and blasted it away with a ball of that same reddish black energy, the camera angles did not permit to see anything outside the window but they managed to catch the last surprise detail, it came when the floating armor became bat like wings and she started floating for a few seconds in the air before launching herself out of the window, not even once did she looked back.

****

* * *

As you can see the bad ending is here and the first chapter was re-uploaded next and to finish is the good ending, as always read and review , every review helps me improve and motivates me to post morefaster and often.


	3. Other Ending

**finally the other ending, alas it will be a while till I update anything else**

* * *

**Ending 2**

The hand of the master of death slipped past the security glass easily for there is no place death cant reach and as soon as his fingers got a grip on the sword he found himself in the darkness inside the onyx blade he remembered being sealed once for 200 years.

He looked around but found nothing until a voice from above getting close caught his attention .

-Never thought I'd see ya again Gig..- walking upside down towards him was world eater Revya, in her right hand she held a not so metaphorical version of the onyx blade, her eyes were between calm and void.

-Did´ya miss me kit?- Gig said, he was not the Gig she knew and he was not the Vigilance of his own memories, maybe Vig was actually a good name for him he had decided.

-Maybe I did... or maybe I didn't, it's hard to know after all this time....

Gig looked up, there was world eater Revya, the devourlord, his soulmate. She circled him like a phynx stalking it's prey before leaping for the kill, none of them dared to spoke until she blinked slowly to focus on him better and halted to appreciate him.

-I never expected to see you again, much least would I have thought it would be you the one sent to finish me. Well...you're welcome to try! – She said and launched herself at him.

Gig barely managed to parry her attack with his scythe out of instinct, he hadn't fight seriously since Layna/Virtuos killed him yet Revya was being deathly serious or so he thought, it took him the parry and deflection of some hits to separate himself a bit to counter attack.

-I know you missed me and that I'm irresistible, but was it necessary to trow yourself at me? You know you can have me anytime kid!- ( Damn , how I missed this!)

Revya laughed dryly and launched herself again against Gig he was fairly holding on his own accord, but this had been her domain for 5000 years and she had learned to project herself in this blank space, she had practiced her skills till perfection , her soul, her power and strength had improved with thousands of years of practice.

Revya sent blows in every direction and Gig countered them with his own, yet she noticed that he was playing, he avoided hitting her for real and tried his best to not be hit by her , truth be told she was playing too, she had been surprised to see him here, she had expected some foolish mortal touching the sword out of a dare, ignorance and/or error, the most logical thing that crossed her already strained and unstable mind about his presence was that he was sent to kill his former partner perhaps as punishment and she had reacted accordingly, her first attack had been a warning for him and a test of his strength, she was curious and eager at his presence so she settled for keep testing his skills, after some more hits she determined that he wasn't fighting that seriously either, although he was seriously defending himself, he was playing and he was enjoying it as his smug smirk suggested, that made her playful and suicidal dangerous side come out and when their weapons got entwined again she used her other hand to fire a ball of energy between them at zero range equivalent to a demon blast but it didn't require the onyx blade, yep, she had learned new tricks over time.

The force of the blast sent them both away and hitting a nonexistent ground in opposite ways a fair distance, Revya ended up face up and Gig face down, which he corrected by rolling and sitting afterwards; both were hurt and steaming from the blast however none stood up to continue the fight, instead both laughed hard with content for a little while, Revya didn't bother to move when she finally spoke, no emotion detectable in her words.

-So …. What took them so long to finally send someone to try and finish me up? Quite delightfully ironic that it is you.

Gig looked at her and shrugged while he answered her, yet he felt quite the funny sensation in his stomach.

-I'm not here to kill´ya kid, I'm here to get you out.- He answered and watched her intently for her reaction, she only raised her hand to examine her nails

-Is that so? Too easy, what's the catch? … Or did you snapped out of the "Oh my god what have I done!" and killed Virtbitch finally?- She said coldly , closed her first and lowered her hand, she didn't looked at Gig and neither did she loosened her grip on her weapon once.

He wasn't taken by surprise but her words gave him a stinging reminder not only of everything he did but of what he did to her, he got up and walked up to her.

-Look Kid, I'm really sorry… about everything seriously, as Vigilance I was too weak and as Gig I did many nasty things which I enjoyed and I almost destroyed the world twice, and even if I really despise Virtuous killing the master of life would be a very bad idea and I already fucked up the world a lot. There is no catch, you took me in once and I'm gonna do the same, ´cept there wont be a fucking crimson tear seal to interfere and apparently Haephness has a liking for´ya in its willing to give you a body if you behave for a while.

-….. no seal ? y´know I can take over at anytime right? Why would I behave and wait to get a body when I can take yours? – She said while looking up at him.

He offered his grin and his hand to help her up and said – "You're welcome to try"- and with a wicked smile and an even more wicked plan forming in her mind she took his hand.

An alarm sounded in the museum when the glass of the display case shattered around the arm of the master of death with his grip firmly holding the onyx sword he then turned around, smiled and winked at the camera then turned around and walked right trough the far window transforming his armor in wings and flew away leaving an insolvable puzzle for the investigators and police.

He flew over the city towards the highest skyscraper and suspended himself over its top turning around slowly appreciating everything in his line of sight so Revya could see as well. The city extended out of sight in every direction casting aside the darkness of the night with electric lights that illuminates the sky, followed after the initial silence Gig heard her voice clear in his mind.

-What the fuck!? How long was I out? What the heck has happened?

Gig chuckled a bit before answering her.

"You've been out for 5000 years, a lot has happened so prepare for a long briefing, first the reformed nations started fighting over your territory, new nations were created and some of the old ones mainly Astec and Orviska, however generations later the common folk got tired of how weak was the government of those sassy queens was and how Dio sorcerers manipulated them, your strength got engraved in peoples minds, after all the BFF empire was the strongest force the world could remember, even if the devourlord was a tyrant at least it was strong, so they rebelled hung her from the highest tower of the castle and formed a republic, while the Dio clan was pursued out of the country and the rest killed. Astec absorbed the territories of Raid and everything nearby becoming a nation on its own and that Christophe became king and amazingly was succeeded in the throne by his brother Cuthbert, yes…THAT Cuthbert, the nerieds started reproducing like rabbits … are of the few non human races that are still around, Y´know humans have always had a xenophobic and destructive tendency towards everything, at some point they decided to pick a fight with the red flanks and the sephs being somewhat akin to them got dragged into the conflict, it was actually fun to watch how both were exterminated to the last one, It was a seph, happened to be some reincarnation of Raksha…. I went in person to pick that one up, I couldn't allow Drazil to get him and I wanted to beat the crap out of him, I didn't need to, humans took care of the torture and vivisection, the angels and werewins were smart enough to fly away to some remote small continent and made a deal with Heaphness to hide that place and Resi…Feinee agreed to donate her power for that not even I know where that is, they stopped their time. The humans thought that they were killed too and the Dracons took the humans side but secluded themselves in remote places barely managing to survive; they still do but very scarcely. That stupid war gave me a lot of work…. That was like the first thousands of years you were out, after that nations fought again and again and forgot everything, even you and me are at much old myths, crumbled and fell and new ones raised to repeat the pattern, human magic disappeared and was replaced by technology, for example they learned to trap the lightning in crystal and metals and conquered the nights in theirs cities as you can see or learned to throw enormous explosives from a faraway country to another……"

-Ok, that summarizes the world, what about you?- She interrupted him.

This time he sighted and closed his eyes for a second, this was going to be hard for.

-After we…. Parted ways Heaphness restored my body and I resumed my job I…. kept tabs on you, and….- he couldn't gather how to tell her about himself because it would involve how he felt, yet at the same time he wanted to tell her.

-Hold on a sec…. you kept tabs on me? Why? And you said something about you being Surveillance or something, start from the beginning- she interrupted again with demanding impatience.

And so he started to tell her from when Median had killed him as Vigilance to when he arrived at the museum that same night, with no seal this time she could feel everything that he was feeling and to his worry he could not feel much from her apart from a bit of hurt when she was defeated and he had left and something he couldn't understand that came when he explained how he had kept tabs on her and made sure the sword wasn't damaged or his anger at the situation, neither he nor she could explain that because they couldn't even identify who was feeling it and either of them noticed that it was both of them feeling that way. After his explanation both remained silent for a long time.

-So how should I call you now soulmate? You're definitely not that Vigilance and you are a bit away from the Gig I know, the world is still around, that proves it…–Revya said being the first to break the silence.

-You're right. I've been thinking´bout that, I guess "Vig" is fine.- He said and earned a few chuckles from the devourlord that eased the earlier tension.

-If you say so "Vig" … Now tell me something partner…. Who are we going to kill first? You can't expect me to "behave" when I can't vent my frustrations and destructive tendencies, you know? I've been waiting for my revenge and now I can't even kill all the descendants of some of those maggots because their species were erased before I had the chance to do so myself. That's so frustrating….

Vig sighted, he had expected something like this, however he had expected for her to be more angry and perhaps more eager or exalted, something was odd, she was too calm for his liking but perhaps it was due to been in that sword, the one he was holding, for so long so he dismissed the tough and answered.

"I believe "behave" includes not killing everyone, but I do have someone in mind and I know you'll like it, remember I told´ya about the gods of Drazil and this little cold war with them? They are firsts on my to kill list since a long time ago. And I suppose killing a god or two will entertain you kid".

"Then what are we waiting for?" – She asked with impatience.

"I thought perhaps you´d like to see the world first, but since you insist…. look at this"- He summoned with his free hand a big crimson tear – "At least the last reincarnation of Racksha served for something, this shall be enough to open a path to the world of Drazil"

He performed the spell he learned by tricking a Dio sorcerer once and opened a portal, he could feel her eager and ready for the kill and while he stepped into the portal a shiver ran through his spine.

-WHAT THE!? – Both screamed at the same time upon seeing the world of Drazil.

The world was strange by itself but the inhabitants were the cause of their outburst as they looked the same as Revya or rather her body, remembering the words of world eater Layna the plan Virtuous had devised became clear to both of them and anger rushed from the core of their souls resonating trough their shared bond and body.

Do you want to vent your anger "kid"? The more of´em we kill the better.- asked Vig calmly while holding firmly the onyx sword and letting her take control of the body, which she gladly took.

Vig´s hair and eyes became red as she took control of his body, like when she had allowed him to take control and her hair became white and her eyes blue it was the same but the parts had switched, the sensation of having a body again was pure ecstasy after so long; the wind in her face and the touch of clothes over her skin, the grasp of the sword´s hilt in her hand, she could already feel and taste the blood that would be spilled next.

The first thing she did was use that old special move that elongated her sword with devastating energy to scar the land and destroy everything in its path, she was a bit surprised by how far she could reach, long ago she had been able to reach only 5 blocks, she now had reached 15, maybe it was thanks to Vig´s power or maybe it was her own, she didn't took a single moment to contemplate it though, she flew fast to kill those that the blast didn't kill and all the drazilians that came to help or to see in a bloody rampage; she didn't use her power to blast everything right away till the very end , that would had been too easy and to fast, she needed to exercise, she started to fight and overcome every single foe one by one discharging all the bottled anger and frustration of 5000 years of imprisonment drop by drop and blow by blow.

Rather than fast kills, at first she mutilated limps and went for blows that dealt slow but sure deaths just to see the fear and the pain of her victims and enjoyed dealing the final blows in front of any drazilian trying to reach their fallen comrades with a cruel satisfaction before turning to her attention to next victim, all while losing herself in the joyful sensation of her dance of death and destruction, too many emotions at the same time, the anger, hatred, frustration and blood lust coming in a huge tide mixed with the waves of joy and satisfaction along with Vig´s own emotions all combined in a cocktail of ecstasy that overcame everything while it lasted, possible even better than an orgasm had she had any before.

It was a little later when almost every drazilian was death that Vig asked for control again and she conceded without any kind of opposition happily and still dazed and lost in bliss, he didn't take or guided one single soul not had she consumed any at all, it was after all part of his plan.

Vig headed towards the world master´s palace and arrived with little to non opposition to the central chamber, there a man was having what appeared to be some kind of fit while a brown haired woman stood by his side screaming and having a fit of her own, the floating armours revealed without doubt the identity of the pair as the masters of Drazil.

-Look what we've found kid, Gamma and Joules, world masters of Drazil, two of the first on my "to kill list" – Vig said while moving in a smug and threatening way towards them, Revya didn't answer.

-YOU! What did you do?! You weren't supposed to be Gig again Vigilance! – The woman screamed in anger at him while the man clutched his own head oblivious to the world around him.

Vig chuckled sadistically, now was his turn to have some fun, and he started by mocking Joules and answering in a sing-song voice

-Not Vigilance, close but not Gig, my soulmate´re with me can call me Vig though, soon you wont even be able to call anything, as for what I did… well, I gave him what he wanted! I simply let him take all the souls that suddenly appeared in the flow of death, and he took the bait!

-You killed all of…! – Joules exclaimed in surprise but before she could continue she was interrupted by Revya.

-Yes we did. It was pretty stupid of you to concentrate all the population of your world in one city, y´know? We simply overflowed the cycle of souls, and he tried to take all those souls at once… how stupid.

-Another voice?! You fused your soul again, eh? - Joules managed to articulate while taking a step back.

Vig saw her move, she was going to try and run away leaving Gamma as a sacrificial lamb, he was not going to let her get away, he wasn't planning on killing her, he just needed to get rid of Gamma to become the only master of death and get complete control of the flow of the souls of the diseased in both worlds , but he wasn't going to let her intact either and he was enjoying himself so much that he didn't paid that much though to his words as he expressed exactly what was in his mind.

-Yes, the least I could do for my dear beloved soulmate was bring her back, you may have heard a bit of her, "Devourlord world eater Revya" the prettiest thing in Heaphness and the most cruel and strong overlord to have existed ever, even more so than me, I'm so proud of her….

What happened next was to fast to be registered properly, yet it seemed to Joules that it had been in slow motion, Haephness´s master of death moved fast and curtailed Joule´s legs bellow the knees with his scythe, and before she could scream he moved to grab her head by the hair from behind and put the scythe in her mouth moving it in an arc to clip her tongue.

He then cut pierced and destroyed her floating armour letting her fall heavily to the floor and stepped over her body in his way to Gamma, to Joules horror he swiftly cut the arms of the other master of death who managed to get a hold of himself thanks to the pain for a second before getting cut in two from the waist by Vig´s scythe.

-Now this is easy, without Gamma I alone control the flow of souls to both masters of life, I won't be taking any shit from you or Drazil Joules, get that straight bitch! and to make my point clear…

Vig left the words hanging in the air and a fast impulse reached the already mutilated master of life and cut off her right arm while se was still on the floor and kicked her hard to position his scythe over her throat.

Revya was enjoying herself watching and feeling the situation, I had gone so smoothly , It had been a shame that Vig had killed Gamma so fast but it had been a necessary precaution, and when he had spoken with so much compliment and pride about herself …. Had she been a feline she would be purring in delight.

Vig´s plan had been so simple yet so effective; they had killed as many drazilians as they could to overcharge the flow of souls, for the past millenniums Gamma had tried to beat Vig to take newly departed souls and delivered them to Joules to be reincarnated in Drazil, he had taken the bait an tried to take all the freshly killed drazilians , which was a grave mistake as there were simply too many and he was easily overwhelmed and disabled by that . Using the situation to his advantage Vig had calmly made his way to where Gamma and Joules were and took by surprise the master of life and killed the other master of death, as he said he now controlled the flow of souls and could direction which world the souls headed after death, since there was no competition he could take his time doing it and control too the demographic explosion t. Now there was no need for him to concern himself as much with his duties as master of death.

Revya knew what the outcome would be, using Gamma´s soul energy they would leave the world of Drazil and head back to Heaphness, they would go around the world and she would get up to day in information, she would behave and with time she would be given a body and both of them would be happy ever after. It would be nice, it would be fine, it would be a happy ending, but it would not be a fitting ending or a complete ending at all and she could not afford or consent that, even if a small and old part of her desired it, she had chosen her path long ago and she would go along with it right to the very end.

She took control over Vig´s body without notice and in a flash beheaded Joules by pressing the scythe over her throat, Drazil´s master´s of life head wasn't even aware yet of being separated from her body than what it took Revya to devour her soul by using the demon blade made of onyx getting the power of the master of life for herself and returned control of the body to Vig.

"Kid! What have you done?!"

Vig screamed as the world started to tear itself apart without the steady pillar of a master of life, using the soul of Gamma he opened another portal that let them to a flowery field while behind them the world of Drazil ceased to be.

-Why did you do that for? –Vig knew that she understood his plan; he hadn't expected that she would interfere and basically destroy it, also he had been surprised at how easy she had take over.

-You said they were "two" in your" to kill" list, it was getting boring so I finished it ….hey, this place is …..familiar – Revya said , something about the place was off, it was a calm and peaceful place that gave her a strange sensation, as if this was somewhere she belonged, a home.

-Huh? What do you mean familiar?

-Never mind.

Before Vig could interrogate her further they were suddenly interrupted by the appearance of Virtuous that alarmed by Drazil´s demise arrived to investigate, at the sight of the master of life all the contained anger of the devourlord was released in a surge of hatred and power Vig immediately felt how powerful she truly was, his own power could not match hers now that she had absorbed a world master's soul, he tries to reach out to her senses but her mind was blocked by the intensity of her emotions, his soulmate was not a person, right now she was just the impulse of blind destruction created by all the hatred, pain, sorrow and everything driving that Revya had ever felt.

-GET THE FUCK AWAY VIRTUBITCH!!

Virtuos looked the desperation in his face and doing the most intelligent thing she had done in thousands of years she disappeared from heaven and went to Heaphness.

Vig could not restrain Revya´s power for long and she would absorb him too in her rage unless something drastic happened, a sudden realization of a suicide plan occurred to him, it was the only way , he did not want it but unless he did everything would be destroyed. He used all his power to separate himself from his body which immediately started to take Revya´s form and used his own soul to fuse Revya with his body and bind it to the heaven realm while using his power as a master of death to sewer Heaven from Heaphness sealing the plane away and separating it from Heaphness or any world forever, He didn't even got to say any last words or goodbyes before dissapearing.

Revya awakened later on the same flowery field, she had dreamed of being a baby and having a nice mother in this place,it took her a moment to reclaim focus till she then remembered what happened after escaping from Drazil´s destruction and screamed in anger and despair at what happened .

Her plan all along was to either meet Virtuous or lure her to kill her, and Vig would be just a tool for that as she needed a body and a world master to open a path to heaven where she supposed Virtuous was hiding and if the master of life wasn't there she would destroy heaven to lure her out of hiding and to hell with the consequences even if they were the destruction of her world and herself, in fact she had planned to end everything, Heaphness, Drazil, Heaven,Virtuous, Vig, her own existence…. That would have been a fitting ending, an appropriate finale for the twisted tale of the worlds of Heaphness and Drazil and the story of the world eaters, it was in fact more of a duty being the last world eater and all.

By killing Joules she had triggered Drazil´s destruction and had forced Vig to take an escape route, since a portal between worlds required a ritual the only place he could transport themselves directly was heaven, everything had gone according to her plan until Virtuous appeared, she was still the same old wench she remembered and despite all those centuries mastering her own fury her rage and hatred towards the master of life had driven her to a berserker state; then Vig had sensed how uncontrollable and powerful she was and had done the only thing he could by trying to bind her soul and cut the connection with the other world .

She now had a body, a master of death's body, even more powerful and stronger than her own world eater body had been and even more strength and some power of a master of life thanks to Joules, she smirked at the possibilities, with this power she could destroy easily the place and head to Heapness, she didn't waste time and tried to demon blast her way away from the upper world when she felt the impact of her own blow hitting her yet with no real damage on the world or on herself, completely surprised she tried again a few times but with less energy obtaining the same result and with utterly annoyance and frustration she understood what happened.

Vig has bonded Heaven and her new body which was now fused with her soul, any damage done to either was immediately absorbed and repaired by the other´s power and power she had plenty, she was now trapped in this plane; she tried everything in vain, at the end she was so frustrated that she even tried to blast herself along with heaven but was completely unable to, she too powerful, Heaven could not be destroyed because it was now linked to her and she could not die or be destroyed because first she was too powerful for anything less than world destruction forces to harm her, second the moment her body was hurt it regenerated itself as if new due to the seal and Heaven´s power as realm of the gods, and third , the moment her soul was trying to get out of the body the own power of the master of deaths´ body sent the soul to the master of life, which she now qualified as, to be reincarnated in the closest new empty body, and the only body available in all this place happened to be her own and because the upper world had been cut from the mortal world and there was no other soul or source of energy to create a portal there was no way of getting away to any other world or dimension.

She had to gave credit to Vig for managing such an effective plan in such a small moment of time, she would miss him, but still a little comfort remained , even if she hadn't been able to destroy Heaphness the world would sooner rather than later die , with so many souls coming from Drazil at once and no master of death Virtuous would not be able to handle the overflow of souls and the over population would explode suddenly charging the world with twice the life trying to sustain itself and consuming all the resources, not only that, but without a master of death all that new population would die slower yet it would not be able to enter the cycle appropriately to create any balance, the world of Heaphness was doomed; but so was she, the all powerfull devourlord, the strongest and last world eater with a master of death´s body and the power of a master of life, stronger than an overseer..... she was unable to die and she was trapped for the rest of eternity to wander alone the upper world, maybe with time she would find a way out of her situation or of her existing or maybe not..... realizing that she started giggling and then just laughed , she laughted hard freely and maniacally, her voice resonating hollow and grim trough the flower fields of Heaven.

The end

* * *

**yeah I know this was so¡uposed to be a happy ending, but I decided to do a worst ending.**

**as always review please**


End file.
